Dangerous to know
by Luhi-chan
Summary: Es un Oneshort de Marui. No, no es yaoi, pero trata del problema que ocasiona enseñar tennis teniendo una novia.


**Buueno, espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que subimos algo en esta pag XD Así que cualquier cosa rara... me avisan. **

** Pot no me pertenece** **porque si lo hiciera, Eiji sería mío.**

* * *

-Tenés que sostener la raqueta más abajo – le señaló Marui a su… "alumna".

-¿Así, _Bun-chan_? – dijo Kikio Daidouji y Marui Bunta la miró.

-No me llames así – suspiró. Ya era la décima vez que le decía eso en menos de dos horas.

-¡Pero tu novia lo hace!

-_Sólo_ ella – cansado de tener siempre la misma discusión, guardó su raqueta y miró su reloj. –Ya es tarde. Debo irme, adiós – y salió de las canchas. Daidouji lo miró irse para luego murmurar algo y guardar su raqueta.

**Dangerous to know**

-¿Llegué tarde?

-No, justo – respondió Niou mirando a la joven de la guitarra roja, Kimiko Coleman. – Parece que no se dio cuenta de que no estás. – agregó. Bunta lo miró y abrió la boca para decir algo

pero Masahru se le adelantó. –No preguntó por ti. ¿Sabes? Pienso que Kimi-chan ya se cansó de que siempre llegues tarde a sus ensayos y piensa dejarte – Marui palideció y Niou comenzó a reírse. Ok, si no lo golpeó es porque:

1) había gente

2) tenía miedo de de que Niou lo golpeara

3) vio a Kimiko acercarse

-¡Kimi-chan, estuviste genial! – exclamó alegre, abrazando a su novia. –Toma, para ti – le entregó una caja y adentro había un pastel.

-Gracias Bun-chan pero… sabes que no me gusta el durazno – respondió tomando la caja.

-¡Claro que lo sabía! Lo compré con durazno así te ayudo a comerlo. – tomó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca. –Éste es para ti –

Kimi lo tomó y al abrirlo vio que en lugar de duraznos tenía frutillas. –Arigato, Bun-chan –

---

Kimiko Coleman y Marui Bunta eran la pareja más adorable de Rikkai Dai. ¿Por qué? Sencillo: estaban todo el tiempo juntos. Por ejemplo: Kimi iba a los entrenamientos de Marui y luego se iban caminando juntos y Bunta iba a los ensayos de Kimiko (sí, tarde, pero iba). ¡Ah! Y lo más importante. Coleman cocinaba muy bien y eso a nuestro querido protagonista le encantaba. Además; al corazón de un hombre se llega a través de su estómago¿cierto? _Especialmente_ al de Bunta.

-Coleman-saaaan – llamó Kikio. Kimiko se bajó un poco los anteojos y la miró.

-¿Hai, Daidouj-san? – Kikio se sentó en el pupitre de adelante y se dio vuelta. Empezó a tocar las cosas que había arriba del banco mientras Kimi la seguí con la vista.

-Lindo bolígrafo – señaló el que la joven tenía en la mano. Había sido un regalo de de su novio. –Yo tengo uno igual… ¿Sabes _quién_ me lo regaló? – se paró y se acercó a Coleman. – _Marui Bunta_ – fue lo que susurró en el oído de la chica. Kimiko abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Qué demo…?

-¡Hola! – era la voz de Wari Hima, su mejor amiga, quien se sentó en donde Daidouji había estado. -¿Qué sucede? – la sacudió suavemente.

-¿Ah?… ¿Eh?... Nada… - respondió. El profesor llegó por lo que Hima no pudo preguntar nada.

---

_¿Sabes quién me lo regaló?_

_Marui Bunta_

-Arrgg – sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar lo de hoy en la mañana, pero no pudo.

-¿Vamos, linda? – Bunta había terminado su entrenamiento y Kimiko lo estaba esperando en la

puerta del colegio. –Kimi-chan…

-Ah, sí, vamos – dijo. Caminaron en silencio unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que Coleman decidió romper el silencio. –Bun-chan… ¿no tienes que ir con Daidouji? – preguntó algo nerviosa. Bunta la miró intrigado.

_¡Plock!_

-¿A dónde?

-A las prácticas

-Ah, sí, no voy a ir – dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros. Coleman parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dec-…

-¡No puedes faltar! Quiero decir¿vas a dejar a Daidouji esperando, sola, con este frío¿Eh¿Eh? – siguió diciendo cosas que Marui no escuchó ya que estaba muy entretenido mirando como el pelo de Kimi se movía al compás del viento. -¡… poco caballero!

-Puri, cálmate¿quieres? Aún no has escuchado mi razón…

-Bun-chan, por favor, ve –

-Pero yo-…

-Bun-chan, por favor, sólo esta vez¿si? – si alguien sabía cómo convencer a Marui, esa era Kimiko. –Y te prometo que te cocinaré lo que quieras por tres días

-¡Un mes!

_¿Ven lo que les digo?_

-Una semana

-¡Hecho! – le dio un beso y se fue corriendo hacia la escuela para no llegar tarde. Kimiko siguió caminando y pensó en lo que había pasado esta mañana.

_-Hima-chan¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-Claro, para eso están las amigas _

_-Necesito que hoy, después de las prácticas de tenis, te quedes y me digas todo lo que Bunta y Daidouji hacen…_

Caminó hasta llegar a su casa y se tiró en su cama. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Sobretodo, qué le cocinaría Bunta durante toda la semana.

_Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth could be dangerous  
_

---

-Kimi-chan – la llamó Hima – Hice lo que me pediste, pero no pude quedarme todo el entrenamiento, pero hasta donde yo vi no pasa nada entre ellos.

-Arigato, Hima-chan – dijo Kimi.

-Kimi, si estás tan preocupada¿por qué no vas y le preguntas?... ¿quieres que yo le pregunte?

-¡No! – gritó llamando la atención de varias personas que estaban cerca del árbol en donde Wari y Coleman se encontraban –Quiero decir, no, gracias pero no, quedaría como la novia-loca-controladora y yo confío en él…

-¿Por eso me mandaste a espiarlo? – respondió Hima con sarcasmo. Kimiko iba a responderle cuando vio a Daidouji acercarse a ellas.

-Coleman-san – saludó y miró a Hima. –Wari-san, tanto tiempo – sin ninguna invitación, se sentó con ellas y le pidió a Hima si no las dejaba solas. La joven se alejó no sin antes mirar a Kimi, quien entendió lo que su mejor amiga quería decirle –Bien, ahora que se fue, quería preguntarte algo...

-¿Hai?

-¿Cómo esta todo con Marui? – ok, ésa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca para responderle, pero no pudo. –Quiero decir¿cuándo fu la última vez que salieron juntos¿O la última vez que te regaló algo? – Kimiko no sabía qué hacer o qué responder. ¡Esto sí que no se lo esperaba! Kikio sonrió al ver las distintas expresiones de la chica. –Ah, y, apropósito, - se levantó y se dio media vuelta. Susurró algo que Coleman deseó no escuchar –Tu novio besa muy bien…

---

Como Kimiko suponía, Bunta todavía no había llegado. Seguramente estaba con Daidouji, ayudándola a "mejorar su tenis". Estúpido tenis. Estúpido entrenador que obligó a Marui a ayudar a Kikio y sólo él-sabe-porqué. Estúpido Marui. Estúpida Kikio.

-Kimi… - la llamó Wari, sacudiéndola del hombro suavemente –Kimi… Kimiko… ¡Coleman! – gritó y recién ahí, su amiga le prestó atención. –Tienes visitas – y atrás de ella, estaba Marui con su uniforme de tenis.

-¡Hola, cariño! – se acercó para besarla, pero Kimiko lo esquivó bajando la cabeza, simulando afinar su guitarra. –_Mou… _bueno, lamento llegar tarde, pero teni-..

-No te disculpes

"De acuerdo, algo anda mal", pensó Bunta mirando como su novia le daba la espalda.

-Nee, Kimi-chan¿qué sucede? – se acercó pero Coleman volvió a esquivarlo.

-Nada – respondió sin mirarlo -Hoy ensayaremos hasta tarde, así que no es necesario que te quedes – mintió y volvió a "afinar" su "desafinada" guitarra. Marui Bunta se quedó sin saber qué hacer pero luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Sayonara, Kimi-chan

-Sayonara, _Bunta_

Ouch, eso dolió.

Cuando Marui se fue, Coleman se pasó la mano por los ojos y se limpió algunas lágrimas. Suficiente. No iba a llorar más por él.

_Who said a lie's gonna save you?_

_When a lie could be dangerous_

---

Ignorar a Bunta durante toda la mañana no fue fácil. Más si en la mayoría de las clases se sienta atrás/adelante tuyo. Ahora debía superar la hora del almuerzo y tan sólo una clase más y listo. No lo vería…

… hasta mañana

-Kimi-chan, en lugar de ignorarlo deberías hablar con él – le dijo su "sabía consejera" –Vamos,

tu sabes que él te quiere mucho; por algo te eligió entre todas las fans-locas que tiene – le recordó Wari -Y Akutagawa Jirou

Kimiko lo pensó. Su amiga podía tener razón. Además, Bunta le había demostrado en estos cuatro meses lo mucho que le importaba.

-Hablaré con él

---

Marui Bunta estaba en la entrada del colegio, esperando.

Kimiko Coleman iba caminando hacia la entrada del colegio, distraída.

-¡Kimi-chan! – la llamó y se acercó a ella, decidido. –Kimi-chan, necesitamos hablar – se sentaron en el banco más cercano y Marui le tomó las manos -¿Qué te sucede últimamente? Parece que… me ignoraras. Y no me dices más _Bun-chan _y yo adoro que me digas así.

-Yo… bueno, esto… es tuyo – buscó en su mochila y le entregó la muñequera que él siempre usaba. Bunta al principio se alegró, ya que tenía su muñequera de vuelta, pero por la cara que tenía Kimiko no era eso lo que debía ser.

-¿En… dónde la encontraste?

-Me la dieron

-¿Quién?

_And thats dangerous _

_Dangerous to know_

-Daidouji Kikio – Coleman dejó de mirarlo y Mariu entendió lo que estaba sucediendo –Quiero saber si… si… es verdad que se besaron…

-Kimi-chan ¿quién te dijo eso? – consultó haciendo que la mirara a los ojos –Fue ella¿verdad? – no obtuvo respuesta alguna. –Kimi-chan, nada, absolutamente nada pasa entre nosotros, yo te

am-…

-¿Y qué hacía ella con tu muñequera?

-Se me debe haber caído en algún lado, tu sabes lo descuidado que soy – aún con esa explicación, Coleman seguía sin creerle. No sabía porqué, pero no podía creerle.

-No te creo…

-Puri¿qué debo hacer para que me creas?... ¿Quieres que no valla más a las clases? Bien, no iré. ¿O quieres que la ignore? También lo haré, pero créeme, Daidouji es sólo una conocida. Sé lo que ella siente por mi, por eso no quería ir al entrenamiento aquella vez, pero fui por ti. Y llegaba tarde a tus ensayos porque tenía que explicarle diez veces las cosas, sólo por eso – Ahora tenía sentido. Y Kimiko se sentía como una estúpida por desconfiar de Bunta.

-Lo siento – susurró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Marui sonrió y la abrazó.

-No tienes porqué disculparte. Sólo quiero saber porqué le creiste, Kimi…

-No lo sé… - le correspondió el abrazo. –Supongo que… que era por miedo a que ya no me quisieras más… tu puedes tener a cualquier chica y-…

-Pero yo ya tengo a la chica que quiero – la atrajo más hacia él. –Y debo decir que no fue nada fácil conquistarla – ambos sonrieron y Marui se acercó un poco para besarla. –Ahora que me acuerdo… -se separó un poco -¡Me debes una comida! –Coleman sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Kikio tenía razón en una cosa…

… besaba muy bien.

* * *

La traducción de la canción, en orden de aparición: 

_¿Quién dijo que la verdad va a salvarte?_

_Cuando la verdad puede ser peligrosa_

_¿Quién dijo que una mentira va a salvarte?_

_Cuando la mentira puede ser peligrosa_

_Y eso es peligroso_

_Peligroso de saber_

Canción: Dangerous to know – Hilary Duff

** Ok, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos!**

** Luhi-chan**


End file.
